


Morning Cold

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Not for the first time, Cas regrets not leaving the bedroom wrapped in blankets.(prompt: Wrapping arms around them when they make breakfast )
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Morning Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, thekingslover. 
> 
> Prompts was Wrapping arms around them when they make breakfast ([from this prompt list](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com/post/626554197404516352/bucky-plums-barnes-50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts))

When Cas shuffles into the kitchen in his softest pajama pants, one of Dean’s t-shirts, and fuzzy bunny slippers, Dean’s already at the stove. Dean’s in boxers and thick socks, no shirt, flipping pancakes on a skillet.

Cas grumbles a greeting. 

When Dean hears it, he flashes a smile over his shoulder. “Morning, sunshine.” He points his spatula toward the coffee pot on the counter. “Coffee’s on.”

Cas grumbles his appreciation and slinks toward the coffee pot.

Dean reaches and grabs him his favorite bee mug from the high cabinet. He places it on the counter for him. Cas takes it and fills it. It warms in his hands.

And sure, maybe his hands are warm, but what about the rest of him? Not for the first time, Cas regrets not leaving the bedroom wrapped in blankets. He promised Dean he wouldn’t do that again, though, after he nearly fell down the stairs the last time.

Maybe he should have stayed in bed instead.

Cas takes a sip. He hums as the hot coffee slides down his throat.

“Better?” Dean asks, smile too bright for so early. He places a finished pancake on a plate and pours the batter for another one into the skillet.

Frowning, Cas glances from Dean, shirtless, to his coffee mug. Slowly, he realizes his mistake.

Abandoning the coffee on the counter, he steps toward Dean. He presses himself into the space at Dean’s back, wraps his arms around Dean’s middle, and buries his nose in his shoulder.

Dean jumps. “Your arms are cold!”

“You won’t let me wear the blankets.”

“Yeah, cause you nearly broke your neck last time.” 

“I would have been warm,” Cas says, hugging closer.

“Dead’s different than warm, Cas.” 

“ _You’re_ warm.” Cas closes his eyes.

Sighing, Dean shifts the spatula into his other hand, then rubs the free one along the length of Cas’s arm. “Alright, you big baby. Is that better?”

“Yes.” Cas kisses where Dean’s neck meets his shoulder.

Dean leans into him. “Now you’re cheating.”

“Kisses make you warmer,” Cas says. He’s only stating facts. “They make me warmer too.”

Dean curses, and Cas doesn’t need to look to know he’s blushing. He can feel the heat of his skin. 

Dean fumbles over words for a minute, before grabbing the plate of pancakes and holding them out for Cas.

“Just eat, already, would you?”

“If I do,” Cas says, “can we then go back to bed?”

“Cas -”

“It’s warm there, Dean. With you.”

Dean’s quiet again. His skin is on fire. “Yeah. Okay.” He clears his throat. “Eat first, though.”

Cas steps back and takes the plate. He’s not nearly as cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
